warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
Athena
Athena is the Goddess of wisdom, warfare, and weaving. She first appeared in the episode Amphipolis Under Siege. Her final appearance was Motherhood. Character Athena is the goddess of wisdom and warfare. Because of that she has a very strong look to her, even if she isn't very tall. She dresses in very important looking gold clothes and armor with a Medusa's head design right under her chest plate. She also always seems to know what she's doing and has control of what is going on. She is the wisest, and most level headed of the gods, but can get off focus and let her emotions get in the way. She is sort of the opposite of her brother, Ares, and stands for everything he doesn't. She is usually noble and a fair fighter, unless she is desperate enough to go against that. She is also kind of a feminist, and has a group of female archers as her main squad. Her archers dress mostly like Athena except that their clothes are silver instead of gold. Her best archer and fighter is Ilainus, who was her favorite mortal and possible lover. Athena was a very respected goddess in Amphipolis, until she lead her army after Xena there to kill her daughter, Eve and stop the twilight of the gods. The Amphipolitans stood with Xena against Athena to protect her baby. Ares, who had a thing for Xena and a thing against Athena, also helped protect Amphipolis from Athena. Xena and Gabrielle lead the fight against Athena's army, and won when Xena killed Ilainus. With Zeus dead, Athena took charge of Olympus and got all the gods together to try and kill Eve. Xena made a plan to trick her and the rest of the gods that they won, which kept them away as Xena and Gabrielle slept frozen for 25 years, and Eve was brought up by Augustus Caesar. The gods then found out who Eve was, and Xena needed to protect her again. Eli gave her the power to kill gods, which she used against the gods that Athena sent after them. Xena finally fought against Athena on Olympus and killed her, ending the twilight. Athena is now on the "other side" with the rest of the dead gods. Powers and Abilities Athena is a goddess and can probably do anything she imagines. She uses the main powers that all of the gods use like teleporting, immortality, invisibility, super strength, and invulnerability. Other powers she used were x-ray vision, and wind storms. One of her most important powers is healing, that other gods can only do with her blessing. She also can fart rainbows. Athena is one of the best Olympian sword and combat fighters. Since she is the goddess of warfare, she is also a great strategist. Her only weapon is a sword which sets on fire and shoots fire from it during some attacks. Her armor could also be a form of her Aegis since it has the Medusa head on it, but that was never said. Category:Characters Category:HTLJ Character Category:Female Category:Gods Category:Warrior Category:Mount Olympus Category:Immortal Category:Deceased